Whiskey Lullaby
by Crimson Endings
Summary: How far would Oscar go to get Natara out of his mind?


**Hi! I know, I have Parenthood & Mal-a-Kai to update, but i had this one-shot song fic idea that I wanted to do! A little sad so brace yourself!**

**Dedicated to Katlana Child!**

**Disclaimer: I do not cause Of Death or Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley.**

* * *

_ She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
__ She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
__ We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

It was hard loving a woman that didn't love you.

Oscar thought that he could get Natara to love him, a little at a time.

So he proposed.

She hesitated but said yes.

He thought that it meant she was over Mal, that he wouldn't come between.

Then the wedding.

After their talk, he realized he would always be second-best to her.

_ But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

So he had one drink.

Then one turned into a couple.

Then into massive drinking habits, going to a bar every night, waking up there the next day.

It got her off his mind, at least for a little while.

He couldn't stand remembering those hazel eyes, looking into his.

Or that coffee colored hair that always smelled like strawberries.

Or that smile that felt like it could cure any problem he had.

All those memories were gone. Vanished into thin air.

Never to happen again.

_ Until the night  
__ He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
__ And finally drank away her memory  
__ Life is short but this time it was bigger  
__ Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

He finally came home, back to his apartment,for the first time in a week, and decided something had to be done.

He got out his gun, the one his dad got him when he turned 18 that signified him as a man his father said.

And then he put it against his forehead.

If only his dad could see him now.

Drunk.

Alone.

Upset over a girl.

'_**Oh well,'**_ Oscar thought.

Then pulled the trigger.

_ We found him his face down in the pillow  
__ With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

After Oscar hadn't shown up to work for a couple days, his co-workers began worry.

They searched every local bar; he wasn't in any of them.

Oscar's assistant, April Adams tried calling him multiple times; it always went straight to voicemail.

His boss asked the manager of Oscar's apartment building if officers could search it.

After permission was granted, Detectives Blaise Corso & Jeremy Redbird searched Oscar's apartment.

Then they discovered Oscar's room.

It reeked of beer & blood, and they managed to open the locked door by they kicking it hard & they saw Oscar, face down, in his pillow, which was covered in blood.

In one hand, a letter.

In the other, a gun.

"Holy..." Blaise began.

"Yeah." Jeremy said.

Blaise took the letter out of his pale hand, which read: "_**I'll love her till I die." **_In Oscar's scraggly handwriting.

"Oh joy..." Blaise said sarcastically.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Son of a bitch killed himself."

**2 Days Later**

_ And when we buried him beneath the willow  
__ The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Because Oscar's body wasn't found until a couple days after he killed himself, they needed to do something with it fast.

Oscar had bought a lot in the San Francisco Cemetery under a willow tree, and that's where he was buried.

Flowers were on every inch of the grave, mostly from family.

But one bouquet of flowers stood out: Lillies.

_ The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
__ For years & years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

Natara remembers what happened the day Oscar's mom & son found out.

They had come to the SFPD and started yelling at Natara:

"_**You had to leave him, didn't you?"**_

_**"Couldn't you have tried to love him as much as he loved you?"**_

_**"Maybe if you weren't so stupid and had stayed with him, he would still be here!"**_

After the constant taunting by them and countless others, she turned to whiskey.

Like Oscar, her drinking habits got bad.

She tried breath mints, brushed her teeth as good as she could, mouthwash,anything to get people to not question her if they smelled whiskey on her breath.

_ She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
__ But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
__ Until the night_

Natara came home to her apartment late at night, and sat down on her couch.

She looked at her coffee table.

On it were her badge,gun, and a picture of Oscar on their first date.

She knew what she had to do.

She put the gun to her head, holding his picture against her chest, and pulled the trigger.

_ She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
__ And finally drank away his memory  
__ Life is short but this time it was bigger  
__ Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
__ We found her with her face down in the pillow  
__ Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Mal came to Natara's apartment building that morning, to pick her up and take her to work.

He honked the horn a couple times, but she didn't come out. Worried, Mal rushed into the apartment complex and went up the elevator to the floor of her apartment.

He knocked on the door.

He tried to open the door and surprisingly, it was unlocked.

He went in.

And he saw the love of his life on her what used to be white couch, stained red around her head, face in the couch pillow.

"Ah hell...Natara!" Mal ran over to where Natara was and turned her over.

There was a bullet hole through her head, and she was holding a picture of Oscar in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Dammit!" Mal yelled, trying to fight back tears.

But failed and wept, his head on her stomach, thinking that somehow it was a cruel prank, and she would get up any second.

But that failed too.

**2 Days Later**

_ We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
__ While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Ironically, the only place that had an open spot that no one had bought was at San Francisco Cemetery.

Ironically, the open spot was beside Oscar.

So there the two graves were.

And you would think they were married by the closeness of the graves.

Oscar only dreamed of that.

Natara didn't.


End file.
